Ryan Kwanten
| Occupation= Actor/comedian|Active Years = 1991–present |Notable Roles = Kludd in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (voice) Blinky Bill in Blinky Bill: The Movie (voice)}} Ryan Christian Kwanten (born 28 November 1976) is an Australian actor. He played Vinnie Patterson from 1997 to 2002 in the Australian soap opera Home and Away. After his stint ended, he joined the American teen drama series Summerland, portraying Jay Robertson. In 2008, he was cast as Jason Stackhouse in True Blood. Early life Kwanten was born in Sydney, the son of Kris, a Lifeline op shop coordinator, and Eddie Kwanten, a worker at NSW Maritime. His father is Dutch. Kwanten has two brothers, Mitchell, a musician, and Lloyd, a doctor. He attended St Paul's College in Manly and later earned a degree in commerce from the University of Sydney. Career Kwanten began acting on the television shows A Country Practice, Hey Dad..! and Spellbinder. In 1997, he joined the cast of the Australian soap opera Home and Away, playing lifeguard Vinnie Patterson. He eventually chose to leave the series in 2002, shortly after his character married and became a father. Kwanten had previously guested on the serial as Robbie Taylor in 1994. Moving to the United States, Kwanten was cast as Jay Robertson in Summerland (2004-05). He appeared in the films Flicka (2006), with Maria Bello, Alison Lohman, and Tim McGraw, and Dead Silence (2007), a horror film in which he played the leading role.'True Blood' Star Becomes One of the 'Knights of Badassdom' Kwanten appeared in a Law & Order: Special Victims Unit episode that aired on 2 December 2008, in which he portrayed Dominic Pruitt, a US Marine Corps Master Sergeant accused of raping and murdering a fellow Marine and her unborn baby. In 2009, he starred in the film Don't Fade Away with Mischa Barton and Beau Bridges.Ryan Kwanten Talks Secrets Of ‘True Blood’ Season 3, Gearing Up For World Cup Action In 2010, Kwanten role the voice of Kludd in the animated-epic film Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Kwanten played the role of Jason Stackhouse in the HBO series True Blood, based on Charlaine Harris' The Southern Vampire Mysteries series of novels, which aired from 2008 until 2014. He stars in the psychological thriller Red Hill, which was directed by Patrick Hughes.Teaser Trailer, Art, and Synopsis: Red Hill Kwanten earned one of the lead roles in the Joe Lynch comedy-horror film Knights of Badassdom along with Steve Zahn, Summer Glau, and Peter Dinklage.More Knights of Badassdom Casting News: True Blood's Ryan Kwanten Joins in on the Mayhem In October 2010, it was announced that Kwanten will play Charles Manson in an upcoming, yet-to-be-titled biopic, to be directed by Brad Anderson.Kwanten To Play Charles Manson In 2012, he appeared in MysteryGuitarMan's video "Dual Action". In 2013, Kwanten played Marvel character Eddie Brock/Venom in the short film Truth in Journalism and portrayed Conall in the action adventure film Northmen: A Viking Saga.Northmen In 2015 Kwanten voiced the role of Blinky Bill, a Koala in Blinky Bill the Movie based on the iconic children's book by Dorothy Wall. Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * * From vampires to superheroes: Ryan Kwanten talks 'Griff the Invisible Category:20th-century Australian male actors Category:21st-century Australian male actors Category:Australian expatriate male actors in the United States Category:Australian male film actors Category:Australian male soap opera actors Category:Australian male television actors Category:Australian people of Dutch descent Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Sydney Category:University of Sydney alumni Category:Australian male child actors Category:1976 births Category:Voice actors Category:Australian actors Category:1970s births